Avengers : A Frozen World
by A. Soren
Summary: The Avengers have to face a new threat : Elsa, the Ice Empress. Unstoppable, she already defeated the asgardians warriors. Will anyone survive this fight? [General dark mood, death(s?), plot surprises and an epic fight]


Hi!

This is the very first fanfiction I publish! I'm so happy ^-^

Also, this short prologue will be followed (as soon as possible) by two longer chapters. Not a one-shot, but still quite short, because it's meant to be just one epic fight, with maybe some mysteries/twists/suprises.

I don't own any of the character.

I'll appreciate reviews, to know if you like this beginning, or no, or if there is mistakes, or anything.

:3

* * *

><p>The woman stood quietly in the shadows of the Avengers tower. The building was half destroyed, covered by scars of a fight she had no knowledge of, a part of its top was missing and what was left, by the look of it, could easily fall apart. She had entered through the breach in the roof and had expected to be welcomed by the three members left of the famous team, the heroes of New York, but no one had noticed her entrance.<p>

She walked through many rooms and corridors, discovering the dark and sad place the tower had become. The woman was trying to convince herself that if another Avenger had fallen, she would have known, when she finally found what she was looking for. Or "who" she was looking for. The two men were in the same room, each one sitting in an opposite side of the room. They both had their face marked by pain and sadness, and she could also see a lot of anger and confusion in their eyes. They didn't even realize she was here despite her quite loud footsteps. These men were heroes. But without their suits, without their weapons, without any will to fight, they were just broken men.

"Avengers." she spoke as she came out of the shadows to enter in the pale light of the room.

Tony Stark was the first to turn his head to see her. Steve Rogers did the same, but he took much more time. The sight of her disrupted their expression. Confusion, hope, disappointment, anger, terror, pain. In seconds, they went trough many feelings, probably trying to understand how it was possible, asking themself if it wasn't just some trick their minds were playing.

"How?" Tony said eventually. His voice was husky like he hadn't used it for days, or weeks.

The woman didn't answered immediatly. She let them time to get used to her sight, her armor and her weapon. All of these reminded them of their loss. But they had to overcome their pain, and stand against the evil they had to defeat.

"Avengers." she repeated. "There's no time to answer your questions. I came here to find you, the greatest heroes of the earth, to lead you into a battle you have to face. But instead, I found two ordinary men, mourning, when they should be fighting for justice."

"We can't fight." Tony responded. "She's too strong... Even Th-" His voice broke, failing to say the name of their lost friend and companion. "We just can't. All my armors have been destroyed. We can't control the Hulk. And Cap' is wounded. We have to accept our failure and find someone who can stand against her."

The woman stared at him with a cold gaze.

"I think you don't understand. There's no one else. You are alone. Cap' is wounded? He's not a child, he can forget the pain, he can fight! You can't control the Hulk? Who cares about control at the end of the world? Just unleash him! You have no armor? Build another! THOR IS DEAD?! I'm here now! We can fight together, stand together! This, or she'll bring an eternal winter on our world, which means death for every human being, and almost any life form."

No reaction. Tony just kept looking at her, his face showing no emotion.

"I thought you were called "Avengers" for a reason. But it looks like you don't even have the strength to avenge your own people..."

She turned her back and was leaving the room when she heard shouting.

"Wait!"

After an hesitation, she stopped, and faced them again. Steve was standing up, even if she could see it was difficult for him.

"I'll fight. If you are here, it means there's still hope."

As she smiled, Tony went from surprise to determination, and he stood up too.

"If Cap' goes... And I guess I'll just have to find some materials for my armor. Yeah, I can do this. But what about the Hulk ?"

Still enigmatic, the woman replied.

"I'll take care of the Hulk. Just do your thing, and when you are ready, head up to Arandelle. Strike fast, strike with all your strength. This, or you'll die."

"You're not coming?" Steve asked.

"We can't wait to fight her, or she'll take over the world. But we need all the power the Earth can offer us. So you need to hold her as long as you can."

As she finished her sentence, she went back in the shadows, ready to leave.

"So, what's the big plan? What will you do while we fight her?"

She did not respond. But even in the dark, the two heroes could see her large, sad smile. Then she disappeared.


End file.
